Sweeter Than Chocolate
by Sasune
Summary: A VDay oneshot. Something special happened this Valentine's Day that will change Sasuke. Implied SasuNaru


Kidie: Hello all and Happy Valentine's day! Here is my newest one-shot, inspired by this special day!

**Sweeter than Chocolate**

If someone was to ask Uchiha Sasuke what his least favourite thing in the world was, providing he answered, he would have to say sweets: chocolate, candy, and even syrup. So it was no surprise that when he checked his calendar one day, he winced inwardly. After all, Sasuke would never show any signs of emotion.  
Now, if you are curious to what the days was, it was February 14th, Valentine's day: the sweetest day of the year. It had to do with everything he loathed, especially the sappy love letters and gifts that would be pilled at his door.  
Just as Sasuke was about to change out of his night wear, consisting of a pair of black boxers and a navy blue shirt, there was a knock at the door, which Sasuke once again inwardly winced at, knowing it was probably one of the fan girls dropping off her gift for him.  
He made his way to the door, not bothering to dress yet, and opened the door to meet one of the last faces he expected to see today standing at his door with an orange parcel in their hand.  
"Ah, I just came to drop this off…" Sasuke's guest said nervously, head bowed as they stared at their feet.  
"What are you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, mentally smiling as thanks for it not being a fan girl, but Naruto instead.  
"I just told you, I just wanted to give you this, that's all!" Naruto growled, no longer nervous.  
"Hn," Sasuke's trademark phrase, he had to look cool after all, it was just part of being part of the special Uchiha clan.  
"Fine, be that way bastard!" Naruto shoved the orange parcel into Sasuke's arms before stomping off angrily.  
Sasuke walked back inside and debated whether to open the parcel from his rival, surely it wouldn't hurt just to take a look. Right?  
He slowly pulled the paper off and was surprised to see a brand new black kunai set, which was specially weighted to ensure the best results. Also, a small orange scroll was wrapped inside, which he carefully unrolled and began to read.

Sasuke,  
I really don't know why I am doing this for you, buying you a gift for Valentine's Day, 'cause you are probably going to throw it out. But chances if you do open it and you are reading this, then maybe you aren't such a bastard after all. I figure that if you are reading this then you might actually care for me, just even the smallest bit. I am forever grateful that you don't scorn me like the rest of the village, that you don't treat me as if I was the demon that resides within me. Anyway, I'll go right to the point, I am leaving on a special mission assigned by Tsunade-baa herself and I'll be leaving a little after I deliver this to you I guess. I just want you to reassure everyone that I will come back. I just could tell them directly because I know they would never let me leave, that's why they are such great friends. Please tell Iruka-sensei not to miss me too much over the time that I am gone, and tell him I will try to send messages to him often. Well, so long Sasuke, and be strong. I want you to be strong for when I come back.  
-Naruto

Sasuke for a second was puzzled as to what the blond ninja was talking about, and even read the letter over a few more times before he realized that he was actually going to be leaving, and his heart began to ache the more he realized this. Thoughts ran through his head, was he just supposed to let the blond boy go without saying goodbye or would he throw his pride away just for a last chance to see his rival and best friend?  
Without another thought, Sasuke ran out the door toward Naruto's apartment, crossing his fingers that he would make it in time, he didn't care right then about looking cool.  
Just as Naruto's apartment came into Sasuke's view, he noticed the blond ninja walking away with a small bag on his back and completely different attire than what he usually wore. This time Naruto was wearing black uniform pants, a forest green shirt, and a black hooded cape.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, stopping the blond in his tracks, allowing him to catch up and stop in front of the confused ninja.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto didn't seem to know what was going on at all.  
"You were just going to leave? Just like that? And what if I hadn't read the note? Everyone would be worried sick about you!" Sasuke's wall of pride had been totally torn down, he didn't care that he was showing his emotions for once.  
"What do you care? I thought you hated me!" Naruto yelled, tears falling from his azure blue eyes.  
"I don't hate you," Sasuke said kindly, no hatred or remorse in his voice.  
Naruto wasn't sure what kind of joke the other ninja was playing on him but something, no, his heart, was telling him that Sasuke wasn't playing a joke and that these words were the truth.  
Sasuke hugged the blond boy, who froze up for a second before hugging the other back and then moving away slowly.  
"I'm going to miss you, Naruto, and just remember that I will be here, waiting for you to return safely," Sasuke spoke softly.  
"Thanks, Sasuke. I'll miss you as well," Naruto said with a smile.  
"Before you go, thank you for the Valentine's present, I was glad to see it wasn't chocolate, yet it was something much sweeter than any chocolate."  
Both boys smiled at that comment before Naruto said, "You welcome."  
Naruto turned and began heading towards the gate, beginning his mission that would take him out of Konoha for who knows how long.  
"I'll be waiting," Sasuke whispered to the boy's retreating form, only the wind catching his words before he too left that spot to head home where he knew that his fans were sure to be lined at his door, waiting to hand him their Valentine's Day gifts.


End file.
